


The Sun Will Keep on Shining

by alexfckingnovak



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I swear it has a happy ending, M/M, Mild Gore, Nonbinary Character, Other, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Saving the World, Slow Burn, annus is non-binary he/they, bc I said so, sort of ?, unus is non-binary and uses neopronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexfckingnovak/pseuds/alexfckingnovak
Summary: They say the world used to be beautiful. A place where life thrived, rich green forests to get lost in and crystal clear lakes to swim in. A place where there was always enough to go around, no matter what. A place run by humans.Well, the humans are dead now.
Relationships: Unus & Annus, Unus/Annus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	The Sun Will Keep on Shining

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re going to invalidate neopronoun users simply leave my page <3
> 
> UNUS’ PRONOUNS:  
> \- ty/tym/tymes/tymeself  
> \- they/them/their/theirs/themself
> 
> ANNUS’ PRONOUNS:  
> \- they/them/their/theirs/themself  
> \- he/him/his/himself  
>    
> this is rated teen and up for the descriptions of blood and violence. this is my first fic since quarantine started so i apologize if it’s a little rough in the beginning. in this world they exist within greek mythology.
> 
> titles from “we won’t be falling” by xueran chen

The sun's oppressive heat weighed on Unus like chains. A near constant reminder of how little time was left before the end. Ty had seen the planet transform from something beautiful into a nightmare first hand. Watched the humans waste away due to their own careless mistakes. Most of them were dead now, only a few remaining in the city.

Unus trudged through the outskirts, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. Supposedly, there was a person who lived out here alone. Someone like Unus. Someone cursed.

'They're dressed in all white,' one had said, 'the only person crazy enough to live out there.'

Unus looked down at tymes own clothes and laughed. How ironic, tym being dressed in a black button down and black slacks. It had been too hot lately to wear the matching blazer.

The blue sky was bleeding red when ty stumbled upon a building. It rose about two stories tall, its rectangular shape jutting up out of the sand. The once white concrete showed little wear, contrasting the long dead garden out front. It was a strange sight, to see a building so whole in the middle of the ruins reclaimed by the land.

Unus walked up to the door and paused. What were they even doing, walking through the wastes to find a person people knew nothing about. It‘s as reckless as it is stupid, yet they didn’t care.

'They're like you,' the tiny voice inside tym whispered, 'don't you want someone who understands? Someone you can relate to?'

Unus sighed and looked over at the window, curtains pulled shut. They rocked back and forth on their feet, silently weighing the options. The sky grew darker, the blood red sunset transforming the sky into something hellish. What choice did ty have? Ty couldn't stay outside the whole ni—

The door creaked open, revealing a person standing there, starting at tym. The stranger was dressed in a crisp white suit, white tie perfectly aligned underneath the white blazer, and their wavy black hair was tied back out of their face.

"Oh! Uhm, hello. I was sent he—" The stranger sighed and shut the door, cutting off Unus' admittedly shaky introduction. Ty stared in shock.

"Uh, you know you can't just leave me out here, right?" They yelled, walking over to the window. The blinds opened slightly, revealing a sliver of their face once more. He looked... mad?

"Don't you know how dangerous it is out here at night?" Ty yelled, waving their hands frantically towards the expanse. It was common knowledge that beasts roamed the wastes at night.

"You're the one who walked here." The stranger yelled back, voice slightly muffled through the glass.

"But—you were, they said you'd— you know," Unus spluttered, eyeing the area for any other shelter.

"Yeah yeah, they don't know shit. I don't want to be bothered." They said, closing the blinds. Unus stood there, utterly stunned. Why were they so mean? The curtains drew open once more, his face coming back into view.

"Prove you can live through the night. Then we'll talk."

Unus opened their mouth to reply but they closed the curtains before ty could. They wanted tym to prove tymeself? For what?

The howling started slowly, their cries echoing off the crumbling ruins. Unus' hands started to shake, unwanted memories resurfacing the darker it got. Ty had to find somewhere to hide. Ty had brought their bow, but arrows never did much to the hounds.

Hounds, as Unus called them, were probably the largest threat that walked this close to civilization. The adults stood about fifteen feet tall, with black iridescent fur and fangs the size of your forearm. Formidable beasts. However, ty had been raised in the wastes and learned from a young age to work with the threats. Admittedly, they haven't been back in thousands of years, but tymes point still stands.

A dozen yards east of the strangers home stood another building. Only two and a half of the walls were still standing, and most of the roof had collapsed in on itself long ago. Unus backed tymeself into the corner and drew their bow, knocking an arrow. The howls were getting louder, encompassing tymes entire mind. It had been so long since they were out here, ty could feel the panic prickling the edges of their conscience.

Ty hated it out here.

The ground shook slightly with the footsteps of one drawing nearer, dust falling from the broken roof onto tymes clothes. Unus tensed and raised their bow, squinting to make out details in the darkness. One of the upsides of their 'situation' is being able to see better than most in the dark. It's part of how ty survived out here for so long on their own.

The footsteps stopped, and a shadow passed overhead, blocking out the starlight. Unus pulled the drawstring taut and glanced up, coming face to face with a hound. It's fangs were bared, saliva gathering at the edges of its mouth. It wasn't looking at tym though, as if it didn't see tym standing right there. Ty looked closer, forcing their eyes to focus harder. There was something jagged across its face, lumpy even. A bandage? Ty dared to lean closer, careful to avoid the saliva. Almost it's entire face was covered in rough uneven scar tissue. The fur grew in matted clumps, sticking out at odd angles. It seemed almost painful.

It's large head swept to the side, sniffing the wind. Unus held their breath, arrow pointed at its jugular. It growled and turned away, disappearing into the darkness. Unus sighed and slumped against the wall, resting tymes head against it. How could a hound survive without sight?

Ty stayed pressed against the corner, ears searching for the sound of footsteps. The cries increased tenfold, growing more desperate as the night dragged on. They were getting closer to tym.

Not even 20 minutes later, the ground started to shake. Dust fell from the makeshift roof as the pack drew nearer. Unus forced tymes hands to be still, struggling to maintain their balance. There had to be at least four of them by the weight of the footsteps, each one hungrier than the next.

Before ty could even contemplate if this was truly worth it, the head of a hound rounded the corner. It saw tym and immediately howled, the intensity causing Unus to collapse backward, just maintaining their grip on the bow.

The beast charged. Unus barely had time to re-knock the arrow and shoot. It lodged itself in the hounds shoulder, black blood oozing from the wound. Ty knocked another one and fired, this one splintering off the side of its neck. Another hound rounded the corner, snapping its jaws at tym. Unus scooted backwards and cried out, putting tymes hands against their ears. This was it— this was how it ended. Alone, in the wastes. Ty tensed and waited for the familiar burn of their saliva and the tearing of tymes flesh.

Nothing came.

After a few moments of panic, ty opened their eyes, unsure of when they had closed them. The person in white was standing there, suit now splattered in steaming black blood, two twin blades at his sides. The hounds were lying still, dark pools soaking into the ground around them. The smell of rotting flesh alone caused him to gag.

"I don't know why I thought you'd be different." The person said, picking up tymes bow before walking back towards their house. Unus rose to follow after, but tymes legs gave out, sending them face first into the limp body of a hound. Ty screamed and rolled off, scrambling away on all fours. Too close— this felt too close to—

"Hey! Are you coming inside?" The person yelled, arms outstretched in annoyance.

Unus pushed tymeself up, leaning heavily against the side of the ruin. Ty straightened out tymes shirt and walked forward, ignoring the wobble in their steps.

The inside of the persons house was as equally barren as the outside. A beaten up leather couch was pushed up against one wall, a dusty glass coffee table in front of it. The person leaned their blood-stained swords against the wall and flopped mindlessly onto the couch, throwing Unus' bow on the table.

"Did you get bit?" They asked, putting their feet up on the glass. Ty took a steadying breath, trying to focus on the present.

"Uh, no, I didn't. Tha—"

"Why did they send you?"

Unus paused, stumbling over to the couch and collapsing on the arm, as far away from him as possible.

"I don't, uh, I don't know? They just- they wanted me to work with you. We have to, uh, go find something for them..." Ty said, trailing off awkwardly.

"You're human?" They turned, looking tym up and down.

"No- uh, not- not really. Sort of depends on your definition." Ty shifted on the couch, picking anxiously at their fingers. The panic still hadn't left tym.

"Um, thank you for, uh, for saving me. I know you don't want me to be here but, um, I promise to make it up to you! I'm really-"

"Do you ever shut up?" The person interrupted, standing from the couch and walking towards the stairs. They stopped at the base and looked back at tym.

"It was the least I could do," they said, an annoyed look crossing their face, "nobody has ever stayed."

Unus stood and picked up their bow, slinging it over tymes shoulder. Ty walked over to the person and held out their hand.

"I'm Unus, what's your name?" The words lingered in the silence as they stared each other down. Unus' hand wavered, and the other turned back towards the stairs.

"Don't expect it to happen again." They said, walking up. Unus stared at their back, hyperaware of the blood staining his white clothes. Once they had disappeared, ty walked to the kitchen and took tymes shirt off. It was still sticky with the hounds blood. They threw it in the sink and turned the tap on, mildly surprised to see clear water flow from it. Ty began to scrub the blood away, careful not to stain the basin or splash too much water around.

They left it to dry in the sink and went over to the couch, sitting down at the edge. Ty looked down at the rough uneven skin on their stomach, allowing tymeself to be swallowed by the memories. Hundreds of years later and they're still affected by it.

Unus slept for the few hours needed, lying down on the couch curled in on tymeself. When the sun rose, their shirt was resting on the table in front of tym, completely dry. Ty grabbed it and put it on, fumbling with the buttons. The person was in the kitchen cooking, wearing the same white suit as yesterday, clean of blood.

"You never told me your name." Unus said, stretching tymes stiff limbs. The person merely glanced at tym before turning back to the stove.

"Why are you still here?" They asked, moving the pan over the flames.

"Why would I leave? We have a job to do, right? I mean-"

"There is no we." He said, flicking the stove off and grabbing two cracked bowls from the cabinets. Unus stood and stepped forward.

"Okay, got it. No we. But please, will you at least help me?" Ty stepped closer, reaching their hand out once more. The person glared at tym, but tymes hand did not waver. After an excruciatingly awkward pause, they grabbed it and shook.

"Annus."

The breakfast Annus made tasted awful. It looked something akin to oatmeal, but it was too powdery and stuck to the inside of their mouth. Unus didn't know how he'd done it, but this was certainly one of the worst things ty had eaten in their life.

Still, Unus ate it with a smile. Ty had plenty of time to teach Annus how to perfectly roast striges so the meat falls perfectly off the bone. After all, Annus had agreed to go with tym.

"Why are you smiling," Annus asked, glaring at them.

"Oh! Uh," Unus floundered, glancing down at their almost empty bowl, "the food tastes great!"

"Don't lie to me, it tastes disgusting. What are you happy about?" They asked, shoveling another spoonful into their mouth.

"I'm glad you agreed to come with me. It's nice having someone else." Ty said, pushing the oatmeal around awkwardly. Annus forced tymes bowl out of their hands and marched over to the sink, setting it down forcefully.

"I'm doing this because I want them to stop sending people like you to annoy me, not because I like you. You're insane to be happy about this." He scoffed.

"Right, of course. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that." Unus said, face burning. They could see how the prickly exterior would scare off anyone who tried to get close. An interesting defense mechanism. Hopefully they could get beyond that soon, it had been so long since Unus had a chance to get close to someone else. Besides, they wouldn't make it very far if they didn't trust each other.

"When should we leave?" Ty asked, picking up tymes bow and tightening the drawstring.

"Do you even know where to start?" They replied, turning and leaning casually against the counter.

"Yes? Don't we—we have to go east, right? That's where the jungle used to be..." Unus trailed off, watching Annus' face carefully.

"You know where the jungle is—was?" They asked, incredulous.

"Well, yeah? I mean, I went there when I was a kid. There were still a few green leaves on the vines back then, it was incredible." Ty said. Annus' confusion made sense, Unus looked like someone in their mid 20s, and the jungle died out roughly 100 years ago.

Annus stared for a little while longer, processing the new information. Clearly Unus was older than ty looked, but was it the same situation? Were they really the same?

"Go wait outside, I need to grab my things. We leave now." Annus said, swiftly walking towards the stairs. Unus watched them go, trying hard not to admire the way the suit hugs his body just right. They had work to do, after all.

Unus grabbed tymes bow, exiting the house and leaning against the wall, closing their eyes. The sun was indeed getting hotter.


End file.
